


[ART] Knotted, Mated, Mine

by shipwreck_eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Digital Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW Art, Omega Verse, Soulmates, Wet & Messy, bite marking, cum, omega!Sam, wincest art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwreck_eyes/pseuds/shipwreck_eyes
Summary: BE WARNED: EXPLICIT ART. Omega!Sam, Alpha!Dean. KNOTTING.After years of fighting and hiding his need and his heat, Sam can't disguise his naked want any longer. When the Alpha brother he loves finds him, gives in to his scent, and freely offers him the knot that he craves and cries for beyond anything else... he melts back into the bite. Only soulmates can feel this and fill this, only soulmates can't fight this.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 477





	[ART] Knotted, Mated, Mine

**Author's Note:**

> (Dedicated to TheProblematique because I sooooo loved her Omega!Sam works, drooooool)
> 
> Comments give me life!!! - Requests for art and/or prompts for writing make my day :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ dangerous-ink

"Knotted. Mated. Mine."


End file.
